


The Cowboy

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Jared POV, M/M, Masturbation, Reality TV, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Jensen is an actor who never quite made it to the big time.  Jared has had a crush on him since he was a teenager.  Jensen decides to star in a Bacheloresque type show where he is looking for love, Jared is a PA on the show. Sparks fly - but not between Jensen and the ladies he is supposed to be choosing from. Jared has fallen hard for Jensen, but is Jensen just having fun with Jared or does he feel the same way?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 40
Kudos: 181





	The Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't how reality TV works, or how filming works, or how these Bachelor type shows works (I am assuming, I've never seen one.) Also always use a condom children. But I hope you like my little fantasy, it was based on something I saw on Twitter a while ago, and thought it would make a fun story. Also sorry there is so much plot in my SMPC (but there is a lot of P there too)

In reality TV’s never-ending quest for more viewers, copycat shows were just par for the course. Take a popular show, devise a twist that hopefully causes your show to stand out from the other copy cat shows, find young attractive desperate for their fifteen minutes of fame young people willing to be paid a pittance and to drink their weight in alcohol and let the cameras roll.

Which is how Jared found himself in rural Texas, living in an honest to freaking God log cabin originally designed for ranch hands, and serving as a PA on the production of _The Cowboy_.

The premise was hokey, it was just a five episode order, being filmed by a new untried production company for Netflix, and the budget was tighter than Aunt Mildred’s girdle and the whole thing was probably going to be a disaster of epic proportions – but there was Jensen.

Jensen Ackles was beautiful, there was no other word that accurately described him. Gorgeous green eyes framed by long eyelashes, plush lips, perfectly formed cheekbones – and Jared had a crush on him since he was 15 years old, stuck at home with bronchitis and sitting by his mom on the couch sighing dramatically every few minutes as his mom ignored all his theatrics, intent on watching her soap opera.

And then he came on the screen.

And at that very second, as he sat staring at him with his mouth open and a warm feeling pooling at the bottom of his belly, Jared realized – yup, he was gay.

After that he ditched his girlfriend, took up with Simon who ran track, and followed Jensen’s career obsessively. Read each _Teen Dream_ article, watched every after school special or generic horror film he was in. Jensen’s star was always on the rise – it just never seemed to soar. His big break finally seemed to arrive when he was cast in a brothers hunting monsters TV series, but it got cancelled after the second season. Most people pointed to lack of chemistry between the brothers as the cause of the series’ downfall.

Jensen still acted now and then, but mostly he ran the Ackles Ranch, and despite being seen with many a young scarlet on his arm, had never settled down.

Which is where _The Cowboy_ came in.

 _The Cowboy_ was being executive produced by Jensen and his best friend Christian Kane. The ranch house that Jensen lived in was huge. There were all kinds of animals at the ranch, horses, cows, goats, chickens, somehow even an ostrich had made its way there.

They hired pretty young women with strong personality traits and questionable fashion senses. They were to live in the big house, their dates would be mostly at the ranch, and Jensen would hand those invited to stay a bouquet of wildflowers (because apparently there was no limit to how hokey a show could be).

Jared had majored in Film and Television in college and had just gotten his first job as a PA. And it was just pure coincidence that his first job was for the production company producing _The Cowboy_. Totally coincidence and not at all Jared hightailing it to the production offices as soon as he read in the trade magazine what was being filmed and with who. His enthusiasm and his willingness to practically work for free won him the job.

Which is why he was now in the sizable front room of the ranch, surrounded by twenty women giggling about Jensen’s eyes, his freckles, the way he smiled.

They were filming for five weeks, during which time the women would be whittled from twenty to two, then would break for four months, which would give them time to edit episodes and for the show to start airing on Netflix. The finale – where Jensen chose The One was to be filmed live.

The first few days of filming were long and brutal, every lady in the room had to have her few seconds of air time, there were endless takes of the ones who couldn’t seem to get out a word between giggling and accidentally cursing (Jesus fuck, I’m from Texas, every other fucking word out of my mouth is a curse word, how the hell am I am ever going to make it through this damn show? Asked Shelly, who instantly became Jared’s favorite of the women) and Jensen had to have a few minutes of quality time with each. Jared quickly discovered that the title of PA was just fancy speak for errand boy and found himself passing out bottles of water, glasses of tea, some of it spiked, and even tape to fix the hem of one of the ladies ridiculously short sun dress. As he was making his fifteenth trip to the kitchen, Jensen reached out and touched his elbow.

An electric current coursed through Jared. He stood there, staring at Jensen in total shock. Jensen was, impossible as it seemed, more beautiful close. Jared realized a few seconds too late that his mouth was open. At least he was’t drooling. Hopefully.

“Mind getting me some tea?” Jensen asked, in that soft drawl he had. Jared was from Texas too, so he had a drawl as well but nobody on earth drawled the way Jensen did (even if he might have been laying it a bit thick for the cameras). “If it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Yes. I mean – no. No trouble. I’ll just – “ Jared waved vaguely at the kitchen, he could still hear Jensen’s bark of a laugh as he half stumbled, and half skipped through the swinging doors of the kitchen.

Jared had a thousand and one things he was supposed to be doing as women were gathered, segments were filmed, food and drink were organized. But it was hard to focus on any of those things when Jensen kept hogging all of Jared’s attention.

The first bouquets were handed out the second night of filming, much later than planned, it was nearing midnight and even the most perky of ladies were beginning to droop. Still they all plastered on their best smiles, made sure that their hips were jutted just so, and waited patiently for the flowers to be handed to them.

The host - a man named Richard Speight that Jared had never heard of before but was apparently a friend of Jensen’s, was talking when the assistant director, Tom, handed Jared a bouquet of flowers. “Give these to Jensen, he’s about to start handing these out.”

“Shouldn’t Richard do this?” He whispered back as Richard finished his spiel and the TV cameras were reset.

“We took a vote and we think it would be more aesthetically pleasing if it was you.” Tom replied with a wink. “We will put the rest here, just pick up another bouquet when he takes one from you.”

“Doesn’t this mean I’ll be on camera?” Jared asked, his heart was beating so hard he had a mental image of Bugs Bunny with his heart literally jackrabbiting out of his chest.

“You’ll do great.” Tom replied. “Plus, hey, pay bump.” 

Jensen was looking at him, clearly waiting. Tom gave him a little push. And that is how Jared found himself following Jensen around like a puppy, handing him the bouquets as each lucky recipient squealed and threw her arms around Jensen and swore to the cameras that they, and they alone, were meant to be Jensen’s The One.

It went by so quickly that Jared forgot to be terrified, not until the last bouquet was given and he was still standing behind Jensen as Jensen explained to five very crestfallen women that they were each very special and some fellow would be lucky to have them, but the chemistry just wasn’t there.

Then it was a whirlwind of calling the taxis that would take the ladies to the airport, making sure the other women found their rooms, helping pack the equipment away. It was almost three in the morning when Jared made his way back down to the living room. Jensen was there alone, sitting on the couch, watching a sports game on his 75-inch TV. 

Jared thought – it will never get old. Seeing Jensen, it will always be this sudden pulse of pure joy and he smiled to Jensen as he made his way to the foyer than lead to the front door.

“Wanna watch the game?” Jensen asked.

Jared jumped, literally, and then blushed at the jumping as he turned around to face Jensen. “Me?”

“Pretty sure you are the only one in the room.” Jensen replied, with that slow easy smile that had every lady on the show salivating. “I even got you a beer.”

He had gotten Jared a beer. Like he had been waiting on him. Like he wanted him to be there.

Suddenly Jared was no longer tired. He grabbed the beer, making sure to sit far away from Jensen so not to be creepy. Jensen apparently had no such concerns, he scooted down until their legs were touching, put the hand that was not holding the beer on Jared’s knee. “Pretty good start don’t you think?” Jensen asked, as his hand absently rubbed on Jared’s knee. His eyes were on the TV. Jared’s eyes were on him.

“Yeah.” Jared managed to get out without stuttering. “Pretty good day.”

A few nights later, after two more ladies were sent packing, Jensen invited Jared to watch TV in his room. Jensen’s room was bigger than Jared’s entire apartment. Jensen’s bed was huge, and it bounced when Jared sat on it, right before Jensen leaned over, grabbed the back of Jared’s head and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was sloppy and wet and when Jensen nipped at his bottom lip, Jared was only too happy to open his mouth and let him in. And holy fucking hell, that man knew how to kiss.

“I’ve been dying to do that since the first moment I saw you.” Jensen muttered as their lips parted and Jared fought the urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Yeah?” Jared asked, leaning back over and then those plush lips were on his again and Jared was drowning, and somehow catching fire at the same time.

“Yeah.” Jensen answered, an undeterminable amount of time later. “Hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen.” Jensen grabbed one of Jared’s hands, holding it over his crotch area. “See what you do to me? Just by kissing. Damn kid, you turn me inside out.”

Jared slipped off the bed, the plush carpet made the landing easy. He scooted over til he was in front of Jensen, Jensen opened his legs, let him in. His eyes were darker, pupils dilated. “You sure you wanna?” He asked Jared, fingers carding through Jared’s hair.

“Hell yes.” Jared replied.

Jensen smiled and undid his belt, pulled down his zipper. Jared watched, a hunger growing deeper in his belly, as Jensen lifted himself off the bed just high enough to pull down his pants and his boxers, revealing his cock, already half hard and just the hint of glistening at the tip.

Jared leaned in, licked at the tip, the taste was a little bitter but not bad at all and Jared flicked his tongue around the top a little more. He moved his head back a little, blew on the tip and above him Jensen cursed. “I should have known you’d be a tease.” He growled, but he his fingers didn’t tighten in Jared’s hair. He was leaning back slightly, watching Jared, letting Jared do what he wanted, and Jared felt a bit drunk with power.

He let his tongue wander down further, down to about half of Jensen’s cock and back up again, savoring the feel and taste of Jensen. Jensen’s cock was now standing up proudly, long and thick and although Jared had yet to find one as long as his was, it was still significantly bigger than his college boyfriend’s and Jared had a rush of need to see how it filled his mouth, wanted to feel it in other places too. He opened his mouth wide and took Jensen all the way in, until the tip touched the back of his throat and then he held it there, sucking, and licking on whatever part he could reach with his lips, and thanking the heavens for his lack of a gag reflex. 

Jensen was swearing above him, his hips pushing into Jared’s mouth, forcing Jensen’s cock impossibly further down his throat and Jared felt a sense of pride that he had caused him to lose his calm cool demeanor. Jared lifted off his haunches, to change the angle of his mouth, to try to fit more of Jensen in. Jensen’s fingers were pulling his hair now, tiny chards of pain that only spiked Jared’s need to take Jensen deeper. His eyes were watering, but Jared barely noticed. All the world had diminished into the taste of Jensen, Jensen’s hand in his hair, Jensen words of slurred praise and muttered curses and Jared held himself still and let Jensen grab tighter to the back of his head.

“God yes, so good Jared.” Jensen rasped above him, hips pushing the cock into Jared faster, harder, he could feel the tip of Jensen’s cock pushing down his throat and still he managed to suck, to let his tongue wander over the tangy expanse of his cock. “Fuck!”

That was all the warning Jared got before Jensen’s hips stilled, the hand in his hair tightened and his throat was filled with come. 

Jared let the come fill him, felt it slide down his throat, as Jensen’s cock twitched inside his mouth a few more times and then Jensen withdrew. 

He licked his lips to gather and swallow the last of the come and Jensen groaned again, the fingers in Jared’s hair stroking through his hair softly.

He felt how tight his pants had become, realized how hard he was, just from blowing Jensen.

Jensen noticed too.

Jensen stood up, pulled Jared up with him and kiss him hard. He knew Jensen was tasting himself in Jared’s mouth and the thought of it made Jared squirm with need.

“I guess I should return the favor.” Jensen said and incredibly, miraculously, began to lower himself to his knees.

Jared was biting his lower lip so hard he was afraid he was drawing blood. “You don’t have to.”

“Okay then.” Jensen began to stand up and then laughed at Jared’s disappointed expression. “You should see your face.”

Jared blushed.

“I want to.” Jensen assured him, as he his hand reached for Jared’s belt. “I’ve been dying to get a glimpse of what has to be a huge fucking gorgeous cock.”

Jensen was quick and a few seconds later Jared’s cock was free of his confines, hard, wet, and faintly red, as if it was angry for being ignored for so long. “I was right.” Jensen said as he stroked it a few times with his hands, causing Jared’s stomach muscles to contract almost painfully at the sensation. “Big and beautiful, kinda like you.”

Jensen didn’t tease, he leaned right over and took Jared’s cock all the way in his mouth at once. If Jared had thought about it, okay to be honest _when_ Jared had thought about it, he never thought Jensen would be able to swallow so much of him, but Jared’s cock was being surrounded by wet heat and Jensen’s lips were sucking him in and Jensen was looking up at him with those wide green eyes and Jensen’s hand was tugging on one of his balls and then Jensen hummed…

And so fast that Jared would be embarrassed by the memory for decades to come, Jared came.

Jensen swallowed too, then licked Jared’s limp cock clean and really nothing in Jared’s imagination had ever prepared him for Jensen on his knees, tongue licking Jared’s cock like it was a popsicle and fuck…

They watched some movie after, guns and assassins and car chases and Jared could never have told what the movie was or even who was in it. He was too busy sneaking glances at Jensen, still in wonder that this had actually happened.

When Jared was leaving, Jensen didn’t ask him not to tell anyone, didn’t say something like this is our little secret or for the sake of the production please keep your mouth shut – all the things Jared was expecting him to say. Instead he just walked Jared down the stairs to the front door and kissed him sweetly right before he said good night. And Jared fell for him a little more.

Somehow, he had gotten stuck with wrangling the ladies. The day Jensen took eight of them horseback riding was the hardest day of Jared’s life. Getting them all on the horses at the same time, with everyone of them novices and more than half scared of horses, was exhausting. It took three hours for them to ride a few miles. Shelly outright refused. “I ain’t risking my fucking dainty parts on one of those things. Most of those girls will be walking as bow legged as Jenny there by the time they get off those fucking monsters. I’m saving my delicate and delectable vagina for a different kind of physical activity. Speaking of which,” Shelly looked down at Jared’s crotch, not the least subtly. “I wouldn’t mind giving that monster cock a go.”

Jared was blushing, but then he was almost always blushing around Shelly. “I thought you were into Jensen.”

“Baby, give me enough incentive I could be into pretty much anything.” She said with a wink and then headed over to where they were filming, loudly flirting with Jensen as he dismounted from his horse.

Patricia, who did kind of walk bow legged as she marched past Jared on her way back to the house, barked at him. “Do you have to make a spectacle of yourself all the time? The way you stare at him, it makes you look like an idiot.”

Jared was barely able to hold back the grin as Jensen passed her by as he was handing out bouquets that night. He couldn’t stop the wink he gave her as she glared at Jensen’s back. He was still smiling later that night when Jensen pushed him against the shower wall and fucked him for the first time as the warm water caressed their bodies.

Production shut down from Sunday morning until Monday night, everyone scattered except for Jared and Jensen. Jensen made him a spaghetti dinner which got cold as their quick make out session turned into heavy petting session turned into Jensen fucking Jared fast and hard as Jared held on to the kitchen counter.

They talked about sports and books and their families. Jared helped him feed the chickens in the morning, went riding with him in the afternoon and didn’t have to sneak off to the cabin at night, could cuddle up against Jensen, wrap his arms around him, pull him close.

Filming again. Thirteen girls gathered around two cows, feeble and abortive attempts made to milk them. Sarah proved herself a pro at milking though, all business as she filled the buckets, a triumph smirk on her face. She was rewarded with an intimate candlelight dinner for two as the other girls seethed in their rooms. Later that night Jensen fed Jared spoonfuls of ice cream as Jared rode him, slowly and they swapped sloppy Jerry Garcia flavored kisses.

Time passed, so fast Jared can’t hold on to any of the moments, just watched helplessly as they slipped away. He’s in Jensen’s arms, he’s watching Jensen flirt with the women, he’s running to town (fifteen miles away) to buy yogurt because Summer won’t eat anything but and the number of women continue to diminish. Jared watched as the two selected for the day – Katie and Summer – “helped” Jensen repair a fence. They pretended to hold things, deliberately grabbed screwdrivers when Jensen asked for a hammer, giggled so much Jared’s teeth seemed permanently clenched, and made sure to bend over just so while examining Jensen’s handiwork.

They were rewarded by a picnic, which Jared delivered, then Katie was sent back to the house and Summer was gifted a make out session.

Jared stood behind the camera and tried not to think about pulling each strand of Summer’s bleached pink hair out one by one.

“Break time.” The director announced after several moments of loud kissing and tantalizing glimpses of skin.

“I’ll do the clean up.” Jared offered as Summer and the production crew quickly scattered.

“I’m going to finish this fence.” Jensen said, picking up his tools. While the women were pretending, Jensen was actually fixing the fence. He was good with his hands. Jared flashed back to the night before, Jensen’s hands roaming, pinching, soothing, and his eyes sought Jensen’s as if on automatic pilot.

Jensen winked at him.

But three minutes ago, Jensen had been making out with Summer, so Jared felt justified in giving Jensen the cold shoulder as he began packing up the remnants of the picnic.

“Hey Jared, I need you to help me check something out.” Jensen called to him from a few feet away.

“Maybe you can get Summer to help.” Jared mumbled in response. He was just standing up, having put the last of the items in the huge picnic basket, when his arm was grabbed, and he found himself pushed against the fence. “I have a job to do.” He protested.

“Break time.” Jensen replied. He leaned in for a kiss, Jared turned his head away.

“You still have her lipstick on your mouth.”

“Do I?” Jensen asked. He grinned, moved his head lower and then his lips were on Jared’s neck, sucking for a moment before lifting up to look at his handiwork. “Huh, I did a bit. Hot Pink #5 would be my guess, although it could be some kind of of Bubble Gum color I guess.”

“I hate you.” Jared replied, but knew the way he was leaning into Jensen made a lie of his words. Jensen’s hands were pulling up Jared’s shirt, reaching inside to settle on his hips. Even with those barest of touches, Jared was already beginning to heat up.

“Would it help to know that the entire time I was imagining it was you?” Jensen asked, as his fingers stroked Jared’s hips. “Wishing it was you?”

“What did you need me to help with?” Jared asked, because caving in was inevitable and he knew what he was signing up for when he began this thing with Jensen.

Jensen spun him around, pushed him against the fence. “I need to test the fence, make sure it’s nice and sturdy.” He whispered in Jared’s ear and his hands reached lower, Jared could feel the hard length of Jensen against his ass as Jensen began to unbuckle Jared’s belt.

“We can’t.” And the protestation seemed weak, even to Jared’s ears. “Not out here. We’ll get caught.”

Jensen laughed, deep and low as he unzipped Jared’s jeans. “Even if they are on the front porch, they won’t be able to see us. The barn is in the way. Besides – “ He yanked on Jared’s jeans, pulling them and his boxer down past his ass. “The danger of getting caught is half the fun.” He reached around, stroked Jared’s cock which was already perking up and taking interest. “I see you agree.”

Jared hung his head low, hoped his hair was covering his red cheeks but Jensen was right, he was hard, and he was aching for it. He grabbed on to the fence, pushed his ass back. It felt weird to do this out in the open, to feel air blowing on his most intimate parts but Jared was too turned on to focus on that. “C’mon Jensen, do it.”

Jensen must have been planning this all along, and of course he was because he’s a devious bastard, because Jared heard the foil tear and then two slick fingers pushed into him at once – the sudden intrusion being too much, too soon, and yet, just right. Jensen’s fingers pumped and explored, and Jensen leaned over his back, whispered in his ear, “You love it don’t you Jared? Love my fingers inside you. Love that one of those women might see us, then they would know you are the one I want. Can’t wait to have my cock inside of you, can’t wait until I come deep inside, fill you up, mark you as mine.”

“Yeah.” Jared had no real idea what he was specifically agreeing to, but as hard as his cock was, he was definitely on board with anything that would get Jensen to push inside of him. “I’m ready, please Jensen.”

“No need to beg, but you can if you want. I kinda like it.” Jensen pulled his fingers out; Jared knew he was taking a few seconds to lube his cock. The prep work was too fast, not enough but Jared doesn’t care. He widened his legs as much as he could within the confines if his jeans, leaned heavier on the fence which he hoped was actually sturdy and arched his back when he felt the tip of Jensen’s cock begin to press in. 

“Still so tight, fuck Jared.” Jensen entered him slowly, giving Jared time to ride out the feeling of too-full, too-much, the pinch of pain, the almost overwhelming desire to both tighten up and force the cock out and of letting the cock stretch him as it sank deep inside. He took deep breaths, exhaled through the pain and Jensen kept pushing in -slowly, so slowly, and then he was all the way in, and Jared took a moment to adjust to the fullness.

He could hear the horses in the barn, so close by and the chickens clucking from further away. He thought he heard a woman’s laugh and really he should be freaking out because anyone could come looking for them – the director, one of the farm hands that worked on the farm, one of the women looking for one on one time with Jensen even if it was off camera but all he wanted was for Jensen to move and he pushed against Jensen, forcing him in deeper and Jensen groaned in his ear and his hips began to move.

He stayed plastered to Jared’s back for a few thrusts, short little pushes in, but with him so close it felt like his cock was going to an impossibly deep place and there was delicious pressure everywhere and Jared had to remind himself to breathe. And then he nipped Jared’s ear and rose up, his hands gripping Jared’s hips tight “Hold on” was all the warning Jared got before Jensen was pummeling into him, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Jared’s whole body was rocked with the force, he would have hit the fence hard if Jensen hadn’t held onto his hips so tightly. Jared heard someone moan, realized a second later it was him and tried to pinch his lips together, tried to stifle the noise.

Jensen continued to thrust into Jared at the same brutal pace, he pushed on Jared’s back to lower it and fuck – there – right there and Jared’s body was shaking with the need to come and fuck he was making whiny desperate sounds that escaped even as he tried to muffle them. “Keep this up and the whole production team is going to be out here. Good thing it’s Netflix, they won’t mind the nudity, though the sight of you taking my cock so greedily might be too much even with them.”

Jared pushed mouth against his arm, and he could still hear himself moan and whine and fuck he’d never been this turned on in his life. Despite his harsh breathing, Jensen was nearly silent behind him except to tease Jared about the noise he was making. 

Jensen’s fingers were so tight on his hips and the way he was thrusting so hard, and they were out in the open and the words that were coming out of Jensen’s mouth. “The way you take what I give you and whine for more. I wish they all really would come and see you now, bent over the fence, the way your ass just swallows my cock, so hungry for it.”

He felt Jensen’s hips stutter, Jensen slammed in once - twice and on the third thrust he leaned against Jared’s back again and whispered. “Your ass would look so pretty on my big TV Jared; everyone would see just how lucky I am to have this – to have you.” And Jared shuddered and came, untouched, at the exact same time Jensen came deep inside him.

“Hey Jen, are you out here?”

Jared straightened up, knocking Jensen to the ground. He turned around, just as stunned as Jensen was as the voice seemed to come closer. It was Chris. “Hey, we need to talk about – “

“Be right there!” Jensen yelled as he stood up. Jared watched as Jensen pulled his pants back up and it hit him that he was standing there with his cock dripping and –

Jared dashed to the barn, slipped inside as Jensen began walking toward the house. He heard Jensen greet Chris just as the barn door shut behind him.

More women sent home; another weekend passed too quickly.

Boating on the lake for six as Jared watched from the shoreline, hands filled with lotion and bug spray and an extra life jacket dangling from each arm.

Much later he and Jensen walked by the water, fingers intertwined, and they exchanged soft kisses as the moonlight made love to the lake.

Six women squealing as Jensen pretended to lasso them, Shelly standing to the side, rolling her eyes and making catty comments to the camera. After they left to refresh their makeup and get ready for a hayride, Jared let Jensen lasso him, pull him in as Jensen whispered all the things he would like to do with Jared with Jared tied up and helpless.

One more week to go before the five-month break. He and Jensen never talked about the future. There was no future, Jared told himself over and over again. This was just Jensen releasing tension, having some fun. There was no reason for Jared’s guts to be tied up in knots, no reason for the heaviness of his heart. He was a grown man, he knew what this was when he walked into it, eyes wide open.

Time refused to slow down.

Four ladies flown into Austin on a private jet, four-star restaurant, Jared helped get the waivers from the customers willing (and anxious) to be seen on the show. Tracy, known to the production staff privately as the Bitch of the East who Jensen kept for amusement value and because he knew how these things work, asked Jared to refill her water.

“I’m not your waiter.” Jared snapped at her, as he took his place behind the camera.

“Could have fooled me.” Tracy replied and then smiled brightly at Jensen as the camera light came on.

Later Shelly told Jared that Tracy was just jealous that Jared was prettier than she was. “Truth be told, so am I.” She said as she slapped his ass on her way to the stairs.

Final night of filming before the break, honky tonk bar. No need for waivers, all the patrons were extras. Jared was to be on camera too again, dressed in a tight fitting dark blue button-down shirt and skinny black jeans. He stood by the bar, tried not to look too awkward.

The three girls left, there would be only two after tomorrow, made bets on who could ride the mechanical bull the longest. Jensen, wearing a ridiculous hat that somehow made him look even more adorable, stood at the bar beside him as they watched them try. Summer barely made one buck, Tracy refused to stay on once it started to move, just shrieked and demanded it be shut down. Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear that he knew Jared would win, knew how long and hard Jared could ride and Jared hoped it was hot enough in there to explain his flushed cheeks.

To his surprise, Shelly not only lasted the longest, her time was even better than Jensen’s “You wouldn’t ride a horse, but you rode that thing?” Jared asked incredulously as Shelly drug his unwilling ass out to the dance floor. 

“It’s all in the motivation my dear, the herd is thinning, and I must stand out to survive.” Shelly said as she pushed Jared into place in front of her. She was surprisingly strong for someone a foot shorter than he was. “Now no stepping on my toes, or I will be forced to rip one of your balls off and take it home with me as a souvenir.” 

Final night before the break. Shelly and Tracy are given bouquets, Summer leaves a trail of tears on her way out the door.

Jared hung back, refused a ride to town with Tom, waited until everyone was gone. 

The house seemed too big, too quiet with everyone gone. No camera equipment everywhere, no women to trip over or console, no Richard telling corny jokes.

In the silence, Jared no longer knew why he stayed. Jensen was quiet, just sat there beside him and stared at nothing. Jared took out his phone, ordered a Lyft.

Jensen was now looking at him, his face solemn impossible to know what he was feeling. Outside a horn honked. “That’s my ride I guess.“ He said. After weeks of being intimate with this man, he had no idea what to do – pull him into a hug? Kiss him goodbye? Shake his hand? “I guess I’ll see you.”

“Yeah, thanks for – “ Jensen stopped, swallowed, Jared watched his adam’s apple ripple. “Thanks for everything.”

He was already walking back up the stairs before Jared turned toward the door.

Months go by, radio silence from Jensen.

Jared still worked at the production company, helped out with a pilot they were producing, saw Chris occasionally and almost asked him every time how Jensen was, but never did.

The first episode aired. Jared watched from the couch of his tiny apartment on his iPad. He was surprised how much he was shown, not only when he was handing Jensen bouquets but other times too. He has already forgotten some of the women’s names he realized, but he wasn’t actually looking at them anyway, if Jensen was on, his hungry eyes saw nothing or no one else.

He laid in bed that night, naked, eyes closed. It was his hand, slick and smooth, on his cock but it was Jensen he was imagining straddling his legs, Jensen’s hand rough with callouses jerking him off, Jensen’s eyes lust blown looking down at him and when Jared’s back arched up and he came, come covering his hand, his stomach, it was Jensen’s name he shouted.

The show seemed to be a moderate hit. Netflix always says everything was a hit so – hard to tell but Twitter was buzzing about the women, especially Shelly to Jared’s delight. 

Another episode aired; the buzz was getting louder. There was a production meeting, Chris was actually smiling, and Jared doesn’t think he ever saw Chris smile before. It was a little unnerving. Jared wasn’t prepared when Jensen joined the meeting via satellite. He shifted his chair around, in the hopes Jensen wouldn’t be able to see him. It was too painful just to hear his voice, Jared spent the rest of the meeting looking down at his notebook, scribbling meaningless words, and resisting the urge to run out of the meeting.

Third episode premiered. People online fighting about which lady Jensen was more attracted to, people were proposing to Shelly on Twitter, Tracy being hated with passion and glee. There was much fun made of the hayrides and hokeyness of it all, but just as many comments about how dreamy Jensen was and who the hell was that tall guy with the hair that was always hanging around? 

Fourth episode premiered as Jared was packing to go back to Texas. The night of the mechanical bull riding, he and Jensen standing by the bar. He hadn’t realized how close they had been standing. When he watched himself look at Jensen, his stomach dropped – he looked exactly as he was, an idiot in love. What the hell was Chris thinking leaving that in? He doesn’t dare go on Twitter afterwards, just forced himself to go to bed so he could make the early flight.

It’s torture. Jared was being tortured.

He was so close to Jensen, but Jensen had never seemed so far away. Jensen’s eyes no longer glowed when he looked at Jared, in fact he barely looked at him at all. Instead he filmed the bits that would air before the live part did with Shelly and Tracy and it was easy to see he really missed them though how anyone could miss Tracy Jared would never know. He looked at them with eyes so fond, touched them often, hugged them like he’d been touch starved for weeks and Jared had to look away.

He thought about quitting. Thought about going home. But he couldn’t make himself go – because if this was the last time he got to be in Jensen’s orbit, then he was going to stand there and watch Jensen flirt with the women the way he used to flirt with Jared and pretend his heart wasn’t breaking.

It was the night of the live broadcast. The air was pregnant with nervous tension. Tracy and Shelly were glaring at each other, just short of baring teeth. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch; fingers flew as they texted their friends.

Jared was holding on to the big bouquet that The One would be given, it was full of brightly colored flowers, held together with an unadorned silver band, meant to symbolize a promise. Jensen had informed the producers he wouldn’t be proposing tonight but would be asking someone to move in with him. Jared knew Jensen had a key to the house in his pocket. 

The pre-taped and quickly edited segments were being aired. Chris watched from his phone as everyone else got ready, a flurry of make up and hair adjustments. Even Richard seemed nervous, no jokes about the trials and tribulations of the giant Jared.

Three minutes.

Jensen appeared. Dressed in a dark blue suit with a striped black and blue tie and Jared tried not to stare, tried and failed.

Two minutes. The women stood, one last glare in each other’s direction as they took their places. Jared had no idea which one Jensen was going to pick. They never talked about it, there was always so much more to talk about. Used to be.

One minute. Richard took his place in front of the camera. Jared stood behind it, just to the side of the director. He didn’t realize how hard he’s clutching the flowers until his hand began to hurt. He doesn’t know if he can force himself to walk behind Jensen, give him the bouquet to give to someone else. 

Time.

Richard was talking, something about each of the women, something about the journey, a flurry of words that have no meaning to Jared. Jensen waited just off camera and Jared watched as Jensen paced, head down, shoulders tense and wished he could go to him, hold his hand, be there for him.

Richard stopped talking and Jensen took his place in front of the camera. One camera cut to the women, bright smiles on their faces, even Shelly’s, and then the camera was back on Jensen and Jared tensed, waiting for the signal to hand Jensen the flowers and Jensen has begun to speak and it’s all wrong, he’s not standing in front of the women and Jared is confused and they are live and what was Jensen doing –

“So, I’m not giving out an engagement ring. Not yet anyway. But I do have a few promises I want to make to the one I fell in love with, the one I missed so much it was an ache I carried around with me every moment we were apart. The one I chose.”

The other camera focused on the girls. They were still smiling. Tracy made a move like she was going toward Jensen, but Shelly grabbed her arm and held her in place and then Jared’s attention was back on Jensen who was holding out his hand toward him. Jared’s brain went offline for a moment before oh yeah – he needed the flowers and Jared stepped up to hand them to Jensen. Instead of reaching for the flowers, Jensen grabbed his free hand and yanked. Jared’s world was spinning, and this was live and now he’s in front of the camera and it’s all wrong – Jensen was pushing the flowers back to him and then Jensen went down on one knee. The lights of the camera were bright, and Jared couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus, couldn’t believe. Jensen reached in his pocket and pulled out a house key. Jared was dimly aware Tracy was yelling something but then her voice was stifled somehow. It didn’t matter anyway. Jared’s whole world had narrowed to the man kneeling in front of him.

Jensen held the key out to him “Jared I love you. I think I have from the first night we talked. I lied to myself about it, let you walk right out of my life so I could keep believing that you weren’t everything to me, but these last few months – I have never loved anything the way that I love you. I promise to cherish you. I promise to hold you in my arms at night, I promise to dance with you in the rain, to cook crappy dinners for you that get cold while we get lost in each other. Jared, if you will accept this key, I will be honored to share my home, share my life with you. All you have to do is say yes.”

Jared reached down, pulled Jensen up and into his arms and kissed him. Richard was yelling something at the camera, when Jared lifted his head, he saw Chris grinning, not perturbed at all. He gave Jared two thumbs up.

Jensen brought Jared’s attention back to him, a kiss to Jared’s neck. “Is that a yes?” He asked. Jensen was laughing and breathless and beautiful and their hands were pressed together around the key.

“Yes. Hell yes.” And he heard Shelly whistling as Jensen grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss that lasted long after the camera light went dark.


End file.
